Tooty's Tooted Tooting Toot Toots
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Tooty Bear is a pretty gassy, cute bear, but what else would you expect from a bear named Tooty? Seriously, Rare. Tooty? I know you love doing fart jokes and all, but you should have stuck with Piccolo, unless you didn't want to have any Dragonball Z references in Banjo-Kazooie. Not that it would be a bad thing to have... what were we talking about again?
1. Chapter 1

**Tooty's Tooted Tooting Toot Toots  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Happy fifteenth anniversary to one of the best games ever made, first of all. Second of all, this was asking to be made considering Tooty's name... interestingly, her name can translate to two dimensional, since she doesn't really have any actual character to her in the actual game. Yoshizilla Fan already covered up Tooty farting, but I decided to put a different twist on it. Basically, his is an adventure, mine is... essentially bad situations involving Tooty Bear farting. And if you can tell, I went a bit crazy with the name. So enjoy!

* * *

It was a nice, beautiful warm day in Spiral Mountain, with Tooty Bear and Kazooie being on top of the literal spiral mountain as they were looking around the pleasant meadows, with Banjo sleeping away at home.

"Gosh, it is such a great, wonderful view up here!" Tooty exclaimed as she turned her head to Kazooie. "It's too bad Banjo doesn't want to come up here!"

Kazooie scoffed as she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "That's Banjo for you. Just wants to sit back and be a lazy piece of crap all day."

Tooty felt a rumble in her stomach, rubbing it as she turned her head to Kazooie. "Ooh, I think that honey I found off the coast of the Treasure Trove is starting to come back to haunt me..."

"Kid, I swear to the Lord Of Games..." Kazooie growled as she shook her head at Tooty. "Don't even think about-"

Tooty tooted, causing the entire spiral mountain to collapse as Tooty and Kazooie fell into the ruins of the mountain, Tooty's butt and Kazooie's legs sticking out as Tooty pooted again, stinking up the area.

Obviously, this was not to be the end of Tooty's tooting...


	2. Chapter 2

Tooty Bear was running around Mumbo's Mountain, finding Conga pounding his chest on his tree. The annoying small chimpanzee Chimpy was moving about as he looked around, being pretty hungry.

"Chimpy want yummy orange!" Chimpy exclaimed as he faced Tooty. "Chimpy will move and let ugly bear come up on stump!"

"Ugly!?" Tooty exclaimed in annoyance as she shook her hands at Chimpy. "You're one to talk, butt face!"

Chimpy giggled as he bounced about. "Chimpy not the one who smells like a skunk!"

Tooty had enough as she butt slammed Chimpy on the face, sitting on the chimp as she farted loudly, with Chimpy screaming as Tooty continued to poot all over him. Conga watched in horror as Tooty tooted all over Chimpy, who stunk much more than he already did, the chimp learning a lesson he wouldn't forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Tooty was in the Treasure Trove Cove, trying to find a way to get to the very top of the huge beach as she stood on Captain Blubber's Salty Hippo pirate ship, which was still stuck in between the water and the beach.

"Hmm... I don't have Kazooie to help me fly..." Tooty thought to herself as she gasped, clapping her hands together. "Wait, I know what to do!"

Bending down, she farted to fly, using her bad gas to propel herself upward, going around the giant rock arch as she landed on the smooth green grass, patting her butt with both of her hands as she let out a cute little poot. The bouncing Yum-yum clams attempted to bite Tooty, but they got a nasty surprise when Tooty tooted in their mouths, causing them to spit her out immediately. Tooty ran up the platforms leading to the lighthouse, blasting the door down with a powerful poot and then dashing in, making it to the top of the lighthouse as she looked around in awe, getting a great view of the Treasure Trove Cove.

"Wow! No wonder Banjo and Kazooie raved about this place!" Tooty exclaimed as she tooted in glee. "This is a great view with a pleasantly cool breeze!"


End file.
